Rayo de la Fuerza/Leyendas
thumb|250px|[[Palpatine/Leyendas|Palpatine usa el rayo de la Fuerza contra Luke Skywalker.]] El Rayo de la Fuerza fue un poder utilizado por usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, especialmente Sith, que poseían un gran autocontrol, manipulaban los electrones de su cuerpo y desde lo más oscuro de su ser, liberaban rayos de energía negativa desde sus manos.Cuanto más grande es el poder en la Fuerza del que lo emite, más grande va a ser la contundencia del poder, a la vez que podrá alcanzar a más de un objetivo. Este poder no sólo es frecuentemente usado como tortura; sino también para causar la extrema agonía de la víctima. Sin embargo, una sola explosión puede producir al instante la muerte de la persona atacada. Usuarios famosos thumb|Tyranus arrojando rayos a su aprendiza Algunos usuarios de la Fuerza que usaron este poder son los siguientes: *Alora *Alema Rar*''Tempest (novel)'' *Atris *Tavion Axmis *Darth AzardStar Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon *Darth Bandon *Darth Bane *Darth BarasStar Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant *Darth CaedusInferno *Jorus C'baoth *Joruus C'baoth *Aprendiz Oscuro *Desann *Lian Dray *Kyp Durron *Githany *HaazenStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3 *Jedi Exiliada* *Darrus JehtDark Heart *Jerec *Volfe KarkkoStar Wars: Republic: Darkness *Kyle Katarn *Teneb Kel Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith *Thannor Keth *Vestara Khai Allies *KopeczDarth Bane: Path of Destruction *Jaden Korr* *Darth KraytStar Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 *Darth KruhlStar Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die *Exar KunTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio) *Darth Maladi *Darth Malak *Darth Maul''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *Galen MarekStar Wars: The Force Unleashed *Visas Marr *MighellaStar Wars: Darth Maul *Celeste Morne *Darth Nihilus *Darth Nihl *OmminThe Dark Side Sourcebook *Rosh PeninStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Qordis *Alema Rar *Darth RevanKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Saes Rrogon Crosscurrent *Shaardan *Sirak *Shadowtrooper *Bastila Shan *Darth Sidious[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Cade Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Anakin Solo* *Jaina Solo *Stagorr *Starkiller *Darth TalonStar Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 *Teneb Kel *Darth Traya *Darth Tyranus *Jorak Uln *Tahiri Veila *Darth VaderThe Rise and Fall of Darth Vader *Vialco *Quinlan VosTwilight *Welk *Uthar Wynn *Zekk *Koro Ziil Los personajes marcados con * son posibles usuarios solamente Notas y referencias Apariciones *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Poison Moon'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / novela / videojuego / novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Dark Journey'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / videojuego / novela / novela juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' / novela *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Inferno'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' categoría:Poderes de la Fuerza categoría:la Fuerza